Gay Chicken
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Gay Chicken! Where straight men flirt with each other to see who wimps out first. Double D rings in as champion, but who is this new challenger and what is his motive? Super cheezy discription good fic I promis. ONE SHOT! (no acceptions)


**Hey guys! This short just popped into my head a while ago and I finaly finished it up! Just a quick oneshot to get me in the writing mood.**

Kevin didn't say a word as his hand slammed into the locker, corning Double D into his arms. The skinny Edd looked worried until a random onlooker shouted "Gay CHICKEN! KEVIN VERSES THE CHAMP, DOUBLE D."

To say Edd looked unamused was an understatement. To be honest from Kevin's perspective he looked even disappointed at Kevins actions. Kevin pushed the thought aside. He was on a greater mission now, and hopefully soon enough, Edd would understand. Kevin kept his hand placed on the locker but allowed his other hand to pitch the Eds chin guiding Edds head even closer.

"Sup Double Devil." Kevin whispered and Edds 'done' look intensified, but Kevin just smirked, leaning past to blow air gently against Edds ear. He felt the teen jump and out of the corner of his eye Edds grip tighten on his books. Kevin couldn't help but smirk. He had watched every gay chicken battle yet and none of those other dweebs had made it this far. He let his arm that was pressed against the locker bend slightly, lowering him closer, and Edd backed into the locker. Soon Kevin was pressed flush against the boy, and he loved it. They were about the same height but Edds posture usually had him at an inch advantage, now it was an even playing field. Kevins free hand slid down to Edds neck, fiddling with the thin strands of hair that escaped his ever mystery filled hat. And thats when it happened, Edd was no longer a passive participant. He dropped his books, which seem to all lucky avoid their feet and grab Kevins jacket. The look in his eye seemed fierce.. but not all anger. He almost looked pleading. That action and look shook Kevin a bit, Edds game had always been to ignore or not care and leave it to the other guy to wimp out before the kiss, but this.. this was aggressive. Almost as if he wanted it. Kevin felt his cheeks flush as he grabbed the strands of hair pushing Edd closer, till their foreheads were touching only a mere inch away from each others lips.

" This is kinda hot." Said a voice, and soon whispers broke out and Kevin remembered where he was. This was the dumbest idea ever! He couldn't kiss Edd in front of all these people, sure it was good enough reason to get close but now that he had a chance there was no way he could take it… could he? Suddenly he felt Edds breath roll across his lips with his name hidden so softly only he could hear. Sending a jolt up Kevins spine so strong he let go of Edd and pushed off from the wall, sending him flying onto the floor.

The whispers stopped, and Kevin looked up at a surprised Edd, and Kevin watched the surprise morph into disappointment. He watched Edd collect his books and walk away.

" Double D is still king of gay chicken!" Some kid shouted out.

" Hey Kev! You ok dude?" Nazz hurried over to Kevin's side.

" No… definitely not."

"Woah, wait... you challenged him to gay chicken.. for that reason?!"

" I didn't actually challenge him Nazz, some dork saw us and said that, I was using all the gay chicken as an excuse to get close."

" That has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard. Not to mention its gonna get you on Double Ds bad side. The dude hates the game."

"Huh? But hes the best.. I thought."

" Dude just puts up with it.. Eddy started it I think, he just puts up with it for him. You know Double D would never sink that low. It's degrading and kinda homophobic. Double D is probably seriously ticked at you now."

Kevin let out a sigh and slammed his head against the table. Truth be told the plan might have worked had not someone shown up. Edd actually responded. But now how was Kevin gonna get anywhere thinking Kevin was some homophobic asshole. Then it hit him.

"Kevin?" Nazz waved a hand in front of Kevins face but he was too focused on the dork drinking soda half way across the cafeteria.. Kevin stood suddenly, scaring Nazz, And walked over. Ed noticed first and waved to Kevin making the other two boys turn around but before they could get a good look Kevin grabbed Double D by the shirt and pulled him up from his seat. Double D look surprised but mostly confused. Kevin probably looked pissed right then but looking at Edd... his eyes softened for a moment and a small smile pulled at his cheeks.

" Hey BOX HEAD! DON'T THINK YOU CAN BEAT UP DOUBLE D JUST CAUSE YOU LOST THE GAME CHICKE-"

Eddy shut up.. infact.. everyone shut up. All they could focus on, was the star athlete kissing the class genius.

Edd pushed away almost instantly, after the shock wore off.

" HOW DARE YO-" Edd said trying to strike to get free of Kevins grip, but Kevin just caught his hand pulling forward it and pressing it to his chest. He released his grip on Edds shirt and instead snaked his arm around his the small waist. Edd looked at Kevin with big eyes, to which Kevin smiled.

"No homo?" Someone said off in the distance.

" Absolutely Homo." Kevin said, his eyes not leaving Edwards. Kevin leaned in for another kiss, one he could enjoy this time. Sparks of energy rose up his back flooding his chest with heat while he could hear a guitar solo play off in his head. Soon Edd responded and his thin arms wrapped around Kevin's neck. 'Victory' Echoed in Kevins head, and the rest of the lunchroom, as he smiled into the kiss pushing himself closer to Edd, pressing the boy against the table. In the heat Edds elbow knocked into a can of soda spilling it onto Edds shirt, breaking his thought from the kiss.

"Filthy filthy. Kevin please release me so that I may go clean this off."

"Say you will go out with me." The command caught Edd off guard and a blush broke across the boys already reddening face. He pushed against Kevin but no budging.

"F-fine. I agree, now please release me." Kevin did so. But only long enough for Edd to stand up from the table before he was picked up into Kevin's arms.

" KEVIN!? Put me down! Where are you taking me!?"

" To the nurse's office, to clean you up.. get you out of those dirty cloths."

Epilogue

Kevin sat, tence, leg shaking, in one of the chairs in the Nurse's office. Just behind the curtain probably half or completely naked was the nerdy boy of his dreams, changing into his spare set of cloths.

" Kevin I must say this morning I was rather disappointed with you."

" Yeah.. I know.. I don't know what I was thinking." Kevin peeked around, the sun from the window casting a vague silhouette, nothing to clear but enough to show that he was there and still changing. Kevin turned away immediately blushing. " I just needed a way to get close enough… without.."

" Without what?" the curtain pulled back and at the sound Kevin turned. He looked stunning with the warm light from the window pouring in, creating a halo around his figure. Kevin looked away again.

" Without you running away." Kevin hung his head. He knew it was dumb but his track record wasn't the best with Edd. After the incident with Eddys big brother there was a general truce put forth. The Edds began slightly less scammy schemes and Kevin kept his hands off. The whole cul de sac was kinda united, even through high school they would band together. The only moments where Kevin thought Edd might have noticed any change in his person is when he defended him a couple of times from bullies.

" That is preposterous. I would never run from you Kevin. We are friends." Edd walked over and knelt in front of Kevin to try to meet his eyes. " You have defended me and stood by me more times than I can count." Kevin raised his glance up to Edd at this.

" You can't count that high then, I've only saved your bacon once or twice."

" Is what you define 'defending' simply a physical act. These ears and eyes have noticed on several occasions you saving me from verbal abuse, to my face and behind my back. Not to mention your overall change of character."

Kevin looked confused, and Edd readjusted himself, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

" I man or may not have already.. coveted an interest towards you.. in a romantic fashion. Over the years though you fell into your title of star athlete you never seem to let it define you. I have noticed you taking part in volunteering and excelling in math and science, your knowledge of engineering is quite remarkable. And… there is something else…" Edds face was red. Bright red. A hand came up and tugged at his hat pulling it over his face. His balance lost he plopped down to his knees in front of a confused and blushing Kevin.

" Something.. else?"

" Yes you.. hold a… an aesthetic quality that I find extremely appealing."

Kevin pondered for a moment before a smirk grew on his face.

" So.. you think im hot?"

" In layman's terms…" Edd looked away " Possibly."

" Woah dude last time I checked 'Extremely appealing' does not equal 'Possibly Hot'."

" Forgive me. I am still coming to terms with this new reality. Only this morning was I inraged you would take part in such an appalling game and now…"

Kevin got off his chair to meet Edd on the floor, swiftly diving in for a quick kiss.

" I know, crazy right?"

" If I might.. inquire, given you understand my affections towards you, why you are attracted to me. I am not usually one to judge by ones cover but this is indeed an unusual turn of events."

" Not sure. I liked that you were smart, and kinda had a sass to you, it wasn't till I hit puberty that the fact that you were a guy mattered less and less, infact it was becoming kinda a turn on. Im sure Im not an average bisexual guy cause so far you are the only guy I'm attracted to, but Its not because I think you're girly or anything. You're kinda… fearless. I mean I have seen you verbally fight someone and not just win, like finish them, kill move ya know? You're different."

Kevin leaned in to nuzzle Edds neck.

" And I know this is hecka sudden but there was just this moment where I couldn't help but smile whenever you would smile, and I would feel warm, and If I didn't see you my day would be destroyed no matter how awesome it was. I… I love you Edd. All of the homo intended."

Edd had froze at the words but Kevin remained in the crook of Edds neck, his lips just brushing the skin, his breaths rolling over the flesh leaving hot tingles that sparked electric shocks running down Edds spine.

" Y-you are right, this is sudden. And you are serious?" Kevin pulled himself up to face Edd and nodded.

" Very well."

" You trust me? Just like that?"

" Yes." Edd picked up Kevins face holding it close to his own. " Because I love you as well."

The two kissed igniting sparks that sent a rush of heat through their bodys. The heat soon carried to the kiss as Kevin pushed against Edd and the two gently fell over to the floor. Excited at the speed of things Edd grasped the fabric on Kevins back while Kevin's hands found their way under Edds now untucked shirt.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"YO DOUBLE D! ARE YOU STILL IN THERE!? CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!" Eddy shouted from the other side of the door. The two boys stood up quickly and adjusted themselves, Edd for once leaving his shirt untucked to hide a new development and kevin pulling off his sweatshirt to tie it around his waist. They shared an awkward smile before Edd started heading to the door.

" Wait!" Kevin said, grabbing his letter jacket off the chair and draping it over Edd's shoulders. "So its official now."

Edd smiled at the jacket fondly.

"Indeed."

The two opened and stepped through the door.

"GEESE! Took you long enough. Come on lets go." Eddy gestured at Double D and the two started down the hallway, leaving Kevin to hear their conversation.

" ARE YOU TWO DATING NOW?!"

" Yes Eddy?"

" AW MAN! Why couldn't you to wait till college, I was making some sweet dough on the gay chicken scam. Now everyone wants their money back because apparently you can't be 'King of Gay Chicken' if you are gay."

Kevin chuckled at that and watched as Edd turned around to glance at Kevin one last time, Kevin giving him a smile and a wave.

" Oh cry me a river Eddy." Edd said befor the two turned back around and headed to class.

" That's my boyfriend."

**Whoo hoo done. I was gonna stop at the cafeteria but because this was a one shot I figured I keep going and through In a little bit more. If you were wondering it was probably Natt that said 'This is kinda hot' during the game of 'gay chicken'.**


End file.
